


Revenge by proxy

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [10]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Danger, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reboot of my reaper series. This is what would happen if Reaper and Zero met on different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge by proxy

Missions were never easy for X and Zero. It was always “kill him” or “stop her”; usually “destroy Sigma again”, but never “protect”. This mission was. Finally X and Zero had a protect mission. 

 

_ A British boy around twenty five was sitting around a group of Reploids. The higher ups of the maverick hunters. He had tears falling down his face.  _

 

_ “She's gone insane. Reaper will give me a vivisection and leave me to die.” He sobbed. _

 

_ “Calm down. Why would this Reaper want to kill you?” X said, trying to sound sympathetic.  _

 

_ “Because she was completely morphed by torture. After a bad maverick attack, she was put in who knows what kinds of experiments by a Reploid named Isoc. It completely broke her mind and now she wants to kill me.” The boy answered. _

 

_ “Why would she want to kill YOU of all people? What you told us said nothing.” Zero snapped, frustrated.  _

 

_ “I used to date her. It...didn't end well.” He respond. Zero nodded.  _

 

_ “And now she wants to kill you.”  X concluded. He raised an eyebrow.  _

 

_ “look, I know that this isn't like what you're used to, but please. Help me.” His voice cracked. X nodded, who looked at Zero who sighed and nodded as well. _

 

Zero was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, but he was quiet. X was much more engaged, looking around. 

 

The British boy was talking, or as Zero thought to himself, never shutting up. It was beginning to grate on his nerves. Zero was tempted to use him as bait for thus reaper girl. Maybe she would put up a fight.

 

Zero didn't need to. She was there. 

 

The power was cut, leaving them in the dark. It was a good thing that they were able to see in the dark and what he saw was shocking. 

 

It was a figure. She was wearing a black coat that touched the ground.  It was styled in a way that made it difficult to decipher her gender, if he didn't know before hand he would of though she was male. The top of the coat was closed, but it was opened at the point past her waist. Zero looked at her face, or the lack of one. It was a solid back mask, no eyes and no seams.

 

Zero stared for a split second, but snapped back into his senses and dashed towards the figure. She sidestepped and looked around. He gritted his teeth in frustration. X led the boy away from Reaper. She completely disregarded Zero and ran towards X and her target. Zero grabbed her coat and yanked. She yelped and fell back. He pinned her to the wall. 

 

“You don't know what you've exposed yourself to. However bad he's made me out to be,  **He’s worse.”** Her voice was put through a filter. He couldn't hear her actual voice, but he could hear her tone. She was trying to warn him. He tightened his grip on her wrists, tight enough to feel her pulse. Then her released her. She ran towards X, but hesitated to look back at Zero. After a beat, she ran towards her target. 

 

X ran with the boy close to him. The boy held onto his arm to keep up with him. Reaper caught up easily. 

 

“X. Let him go.” Reaper asked. She made no aggressive moves. X watched her carefully. She slowly walked towards him. The target was gripping his arm tighter now and it was now painful. Reaper looked at the arm. “You have no idea what he's capable of.” She said. 

 

“Liar. I've done nothing to cause you to do this.” The boy screamed. X’s ears were ringing, and he felt nauseous. He wasn't thinking straight and felt dizzy. The boy let go of X, causing him to collapse. He waited for the feeling of the ground hitting him, but he was caught and saw a band of blond. 

 

“easy. You've been scrambled.” Zero told him as he helped them up. X blinked. His head was still foggy, but he no longer saw two Zero’s. Zero looked up to see her running after the boy. He was running for all he's got, it looks like, but Reaper was catching up. She made it look effortless. Zero watched for a few seconds before helping X stand up as his senses cleared. 

 

Reaper was almost there. She could smell his cheap cologne. She could picture the perfect revenge for what he did to her. The perfect punishments for using innocents as a personal shield. 

 

He spun at the last second and went to punch her in the face. She barely dodged the attack, but it knocked her mask off. Or at least one half of it. Right down the middle, enough to expose the jagged scar that's running down her cheek. Not just her cheek, her face . It started at her hairline. And ended at her chin. Her eyes were electric, green with bright energy hidden in her irises; her brows were rustic red, almost brown, contrasting with her white hair. The scar was clashing against her pale skin and freckles. She looked too young for the glare she was shooting him. She went to attack the boy, but she got hit by a flame. She yelped in shock and pain. Her eyes widened. The boy smirked. 

 

“I thought you were a good fighter. Guess things change.” He sneered over her, not noticing the smirk on her face. 

 

Zero winced at the kick to the groin that she landed on the target. It sent him to the floor. He was going to step in eventually, but something wasn't right with his story, so he'll let her rough him up a bit. After a broken nose he stepped up. 

 

“Don't you think that's enough?” Zero asked her, all hostility gone from his voice, but the words she said earlier rang through his mind. His questions were building. He could see that there was more to the story. Well, he knew before hand that something was not quite right, but after seeing her scar, and her getting hit by him, he realised that there was so much more to the story. 

 

“I don't think anything will be but, I don't think that's what you're asking.” She said, her natural voice coming out as well as the filtered noise.

 

“You're absolutely right. I'm sure he's a terrible person, and while It’s normally my job to do exactly what you're doing to terrible people, it's times like this where you need to back away.” Zero said in a casual tone, but his eyes were watching her closely. She sighed and backed away and picked up the part of the mask that was knocked off and put it back on. The thing flared bright green and was whole again. 

 

A tense beat passed between them, the only noise being the groans of pain emitting from the boy. 

 

“j-just keep him in a cage. He's too dangerous otherwise.” Reaper said walking away from the duo. Zero nodded and watched her walk away, knowing that she was unaware of the tracer he put on her. 

 

She was made aware of the tracer as soon as he put it on her, but she didn't care. Let him find her  she could handle him, even naked and without weapons, like she was now, stepping into her cheap shower, her scars fully visible. They were all over her body. The worse ones were on her back. There were three going diagonally down from her left shoulder  to her right hip. 

She touched her scar gently. Smiling bitterly, she thought of how she got it.

  
  


_ Her head was foggy from the pain. She felt tears rolling down her face. She was too numb to feel the hand on her back, but she felt the sting of the plasma blade on her back, then the blood. She couldn't cry, the salt from the tears made the cut on her face sting. She tried to control her breathing, but she screamed in shock and pain when the other two knife swipes cut her back. She would have ran, but she was chained a butcher’s hook like a slab of meat. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she passed out.  _

 

She was snapped from her memory by the sound of footsteps. 

 

“I know you heard me.” a male voice said. Zero. She made an audible huff. 

 

“I thought you were watching ‘him’” She said as she turned off her shower and wiped the tears off her face, not even realising that she'd been crying. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened her bathroom door to find herself face-to-face with Zero. She didn't nor did she have any other reaction when he looked her over, seeing the top of her back scar. She did flinch when he touched it. 

 

“How much more will I'll see if you drop your towel?” Zero asked as he looked at her through the mirror, her green eyes avoiding his blue, but he did see her smirk. 

 

“If I drop my towel, you'll see everything.” She replied snarkily. She wasn't even a head shorter than him, her realised and put his chin on her soldier and spoke quietly. 

 

“Did He do this?” Zero asked. She nodded, curtly. Zero stiffened against her back. He could see bad scars and knew it was worse. He really was as bad, and he’s left him alone with X. 

 

The boy woke up handcuffed to a pipe with X’s buster aimed right at him. 

 

“Weren't you a pacifist?” The boy smirked. His eyes were orange and yellow, the color of hellfire. He had a smirk and his voice carried a predatory rasp to it. X strengthened his resolve and charged his buster. The body’s smirked widened. 

 

“Isoc nicknamed me ‘Dragon’. Wanna see why?” He laughed. As he took a small breath and exhaled. A flame burst from his throat. Right at X. 

 

He gasped and backed away quickly and fired a shot, landing a shot to his chest. The force knocked him back into a wall, rendering him unconscious. X blinked. He picked this job as a protection job, and sometimes one had to knock out the person one was protecting to protect them. Yeah, that's what he’s going with. 

 

Zero dashed to where X and Dragon were hiding. Imagine his surprise when he saw that Dragon was unconscious and X was calmly standing on guard. 

 

“He breathes fire.” X said gritting his teeth. 

 

“you're ok!” Zero responded. Apparently Zero didn't comprehend the statement. 

 

“Of course I'm ok.” X said. “You trained me. But I wasn't trained for the person hiring me to breath fire at me.” 

 

Zero sighed and looked over at him. “I talked to Reaper. She’s completely covered in scars.”

 

“She say what caused them?” X’s interest piqued.  

 

“She said he did it, didn't say what exactly he did, but he did it.” Zero avoided his gaze. “...What happened to him?” 

 

“He breathes fire. He tried to breathe it on me. I shot him.” X said calmly. 

 

“I thought you wanted to solve your problems peacefully.” Zero smirked. 

 

“I may be a pacifist, but I'm not gonna take a cheap shot.” X countered and sat down, and crossed his arms on a table and placed his chin on his arm. 

 

Reaper got dressed and remembered Zero’s visit. He was completely different than what she was expecting. She thought he was punch first ask questions later. She let out a bitter laugh. She could have fun with the blonde. Lots of fun. 

 

X and Zero looked at Dragon. He was still handcuffed to the pipe. Dragon was seething.

 

“You should have killed her.” He was snarling. 

 

“She wants to kill you. I don't blame her. So we're going to take you to the other hunters. See what they'll decide to do.” Zero smirked. 

  
“No. No. They'll kill me, or worse.” Dragon panicked, but they ignored him. 


End file.
